Wish on a Star
by Aquariustraducao
Summary: Os sentimentos de Sally sobre Poseidon. Spoilers gerais sobre a série de livros.


Disclaimer: Esses personagens não me pertencem.

Fanfic feita sem fins lucrativos

**Essa é uma TRADUÇÃO; portanto, o conteúdo não foi criação minha.**

**O texto original pertence à: Little Miss Hades**

Advertência: Spoilers gerais da série de livros. Cuidado ^^

Completa: [x]Yes []No

Resumo: Os sentimentos de Sally Jackson sobre Poseidon

* * *

**WISH ON A STAR**

Eu o amava

Eu o queria, queria que ele fosse meu, que ficasse comigo pela eternidade.

Mas havia uma diferença. Ele podia viver pela eternidade, e eu não.

Por muito tempo, eu desejei que ele fosse um homem normal, que nós pudéssemos nos casar e viver uma vida normal. Mas eu sabia que eu estava brincando comigo mesma, o modo como o mar reprimia sua vontade, o jeito como ele cheirava como o oceano, a maneira com que ele parecia ter uma aura forte em torno dele, eu sabia que ele era especial. Eu sabia que ele era importante. Eu sabia que não podia ser meu.

A noite quando ele me disse, a noite em que ele confessou, foi importante pra mim. Isso provou que ele não podia ser meu, que era impossível ficarmos juntos. Que não importava o quanto ele me amasse, ele não poderia ficar.

Então, veio a oferta. Ele me pediu para ir com ele ao seu palácio embaixo do oceano, para ficarmos juntos. Meu coração disse sim, meu coração queria ir com ele e esquecer esse mundo do qual eu não pertencia, onde ninguém me amava.

Mas minha mente não concordou.

Ele tivera uma esposa imortal, um filho imortal. Eu não era nada, uma mera mortal com nenhuma habilidade especial. Era isso. Eles foram dele. Eu, não.

Nove meses depois, eu tive seu filho. Meu coração quase parou. Ele não se parecia nada comigo, ele era seu pai em miniatura. O cabelo preto, o sorriso e os olhos. Seus olhos verde oceano, exatamente iguais aos de seu pai, o modo como brilhavam quando estava feliz. Às vezes machucava olhar para ele, porque isso trazia de volta tristes memórias.

Um dia, aconteceu. Ele descobriu e foi para o Acampamento Meio Sangue. Ele alcançou seu destino. Ele trouxe de volta o relâmpago de Zeus e parou uma guerra. Fiquei orgulhosa, eu realmente fiquei. Mas isso significava que alguns anos a partir de agora, meu filho, meu único filho, poderia morrer. Eu queria que ele nunca soubesse, para não se envolver.

Eu não tive meu desejo realizado.

Alguns anos mais tarde, eu conheci um homem. Ele era charmoso. Ele era maravilhoso, e eu poderia tê-lo. Aconteceu.

Ele me propôs e nós ficamos noivos.

Então, algo ainda maior, aconteceu. Meu filho, seu filho, salvou o mundo. Ele derrotou o Senhor Titã. Fomos salvos. Mas a única coisa que me preocupava era que meu filho estava vivo.

Depois daquilo, eu me casei e tive uma pequena menininha. Ela se parecia comigo e era tão pequena, tão delicada. Isso me lembrou de meu quando meu filho nasceu, o que me fez lembrar dele. O amor da minha vida.

Eu posso me casar. Eu posso ter um filho com um homem diferente. Mas eu sempre desejarei estar com ele, que ele possa ser meu.

Tarde da noite, eu saí para a varanda. Meu marido e filha estavam dormindo. Meu filho estava com seus amigos.

Eu suspirei. Mesmo que ele não fosse mais meu, teve sua própria garota. Eu tomei um gole de água para me acalmar.

Então, aconteceu.

Uma estrela brilhava no céu noturno. Nenhuma estrela estava ao redor dessa, parecia solitária. Lembrei-me de uma antiga lenda, onde uma princesa e uma vaca se apaixonaram, mas eles foram proibidos de namorar. O casal não ouviu, e continuaram se vendo. Mas de alguma forma, o segredo vazou e eles foram separados cada um do lado de um grande rio. Mas o pai da princesa, que tinha pena deles, deixou que ele se encontrassem uma vez por ano, no dia 07 de julho. Agora, eles vivem no céu.

Assim como minha história. Exceto por eles poderem se ver uma vez ao ano. Eu não posso.

Eu pediria àquela estrela para que eu pudesse estar com meu amor para sempre. Mas eu sei que isso nunca irá se realizar.

Por eu ter desejado à estrela, um pedido que nunca iria se realizar.


End file.
